Fist for Family
by emmals16
Summary: "Garp's face turned into something that was beyond anger. Beyond fury. Beyond outrage. Before anyone knew it, Garp had pummeled the fishman known as Porchemy to the ground. When it was all over and done with, Garp was seething as he stared at the men who dared to hurt his grandson." (In which Garp saves Luffy from Porchemy.)


**Helooooooo**

 **I suppose I should've updated Blinded, but I just had this stuck in my brain and had to get it out. I JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT!**

 **Anywho, I had read a lot of comments about the Porchemy torture scene saying that if Garp had shown up, they'd wish that they had never been born. Well, I actually like that idea. I'm not sure why, but I did.**

 **So, here is my little one-shot of what I think would happen if Garp had showed up to that horrid scene.**

 **Disclaimer: If I did in fact own One Piece, I don't think I'd be here.**

* * *

Garp had been allowed a short leave from the Marines. So, as he always did, he decided it would be the perfect opportunity to visit his grandkids (even if Ace didn't actually call him granddad).

As he approached Dadan's house he noted that it still looked the same as it always did. He knocked on the door and awaited for Dadan to open up. Typically he could just walk in and she'd yell at him but eventually get over it. Even so, he knocked out of mere consideration. After what seemed like hours, the door slew open at a rate that would've thrown it off it's hinges typically. A orange-haired, middle aged woman of about the same height stood in the doorway with the same angry expression she always had around Garp.

"Garp?!" she shrieked and stepped back a step, "What are you doing here?!"

Garp looked her up and down and inside the house as well, "I'm obviously here to see Ace and Luffy." he explained as though it was completely obvious . . . which it was, "Where are they?"

Dadan eased a bit under the understanding that she was not, in fact, getting another brat to look after, "Who knows. The brats always run off into the forest and only come back at night, if even then." she suddenly cringed at the idea that Garp might be angry at her for not knowing. She shrank down in sudden fear, but Garp cared little about it, actually expecting it.

"Alright then, I'll go hunt them down!" He bellowed as he wandered into the woods.

Dadan mumbled out curses and insults as she slowly closed the door again.

* * *

Garp stomped through the forest taking out poor innocent plants that were unfortunately put under foot. He kept his eyes peeled for any show of movement in the underbrush. He had already attacked about three bears and had them hurriedly limping away for "fooling him". Eventually he came to a small opening in the trees. He would've typically walked straight through the opening without a second thought, but he spotted movement and immediately turned his attention to it. As he thought, a raven haired boy burst through the underbrush and into the clearing at an unusually quick rate. He had his pipe clutched in one hand and had seemingly just finished yelling something to someone else; most likely Luffy.

Garp smirked as he suddenly bellowed, "Brats!" and began running toward him, "Found you!"

The look on Ace's face showed that of completely confusion, surprise, and of not being in the mood. He quickly lashed out at Garp with his pipe without a second thought, but didn't really do anything.

Garp noticed movement behind Ace in the plants, but no one came out. He wondered if Luffy was hiding from him. WIMP!

"Old man!" Ace yelled after he got up from a "fist of love", "Get out of our way, we are trying to do something!"

Garp burst out laughing, "So, is that Luffy over there then?!"

Ace's face stopped his grimace due to Garp and actually looked worrisome. He hadn't thought about what Garp would think about this situation. What was he going to say? How was he going to explain this? The old might even kill him if he found out. How could he prevent that from happening?

Before Ace could think about it any more, Garp began attacking the forestry trying to draw out the other person who he thought to be Luffy. Ace immediately rushed over and attacked Garp's back trying to prevent him from seeing Sabo.

Before he could stop it, Sabo came flying out into the break in forestry. He toppled over, but managed to get into a defensive position. He had heard of Ace's granddad or whatever he was to him, but this was ridiculous!

Garp turned toward the blond boy absolutely expecting to see his grandson, but was totally stumped as to who he looked at. A different brat?! He had never seen this kid before!

"Who's this? Where's Luffy?" He asked Ace, no longer trying to seemingly murder them. Ace eased up only a small bit. Sabo did as well, but still watched the man with total focus for any attacks.

Ace prepped himself for another attack for what he was about to say, "That's where we were trying to go old man! Luffy got taken and we have to go get the idiot back!"

Garp was immediately stumped. Ace noticed this and moved back a pace. Any minute now fists, not of love, would be thrown and he wanted to be totally prepared for them.

Instead, however, Garp asked a simple question, "By who?"

"Bluejam's crew." Sabo answered for Ace seeming to understand why this was being asked.

Garp turned to the unknown blond kid, "And you know where that is?" he asked.

Sabo eased a little more due to the less violent speech patterns and movements, " . . . yeah."

Garp's face construed in anger, "Than take me there you brat!"

* * *

It had taken a while to get there, much to Garp's displeasure. If his grandson was taken by a someone, he was going to raise hell for them. A _pirate's_ crew was even worse. He tried to push out any negative thoughts about what they might've been doing to him. Red-hair's crew was unnaturally kind towards Luffy for a pirate crew, but that didn't mean this crew was the same.

When a cabin in the middle of a whole lot of wreckage in Grey Terminal came into view, the blond kid alerted him of the fact that that was where Porchemy had taken Luffy.

Garp's pace quickened up until he was right next to the cabin, and busted the entire wall out. Once the smoke from the almost explosion-like attack cleared, the marine hero got a full view of what was occurring inside.

A large fishman stood holding a sword straight out in mid air. At least, it seemed like it was in mid- air, but it was actually being held up to something. Or, someone for that matter.

Garp's face turned into something that was beyond anger. Beyond fury. Beyond outrage. Before anyone knew it, Garp had pummeled the fishman known as Porchemy to the ground. He was nearly unrecognisable by the end of the affair.

Yells from the surrounding crewmembers consisted of, "It's Garp the fist!", "Get out of here!", and of course, "Run!", but they all ceased to exist after a few seconds.

When it was all over and done with, Garp was seething as he stared at the men who dared to hurt his grandson. Torture him no less.

That was when he turned toward said grandson. Wide eyes stared back at him (one wide eye actually because the other was swollen shut). Nothing moved in greeting to his granddad, no words, nothing. Garp gave a sad reassuring smile as he wandered closer to his tied up grandson.

He had trained his grandson harshly for most of his life, but nothing even amounted to the condition he was in at that moment. Bloodied wounds riddled his entire little body from head to toe, he was drenched in his own blood, and seemed to be on the verge of passing out.

Garp worked gingerly to unwrap the horrid rope from around Luffy, not wanting to hurt any of his already terrible wounds. Once done, Garp merely cradled his tiny grandson in his larger than normal hands and watched as a large smile grew on his face in greetings as compared to his usual cries of terror whenever he showed up.

Ace and the blond brat suddenly ran up from behind him, only now catching up. They gaped at what the old man had done to all of the men. They were planning on wiping them out to get Luffy out of there, but what they saw only terrified them more of the marine hero that stood before them.

Before anyone knew it, Garp, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were walking back to Dadan's. Luffy was between sleep on Garp's back with a petite smile laced across his face. No words were spoken between the others except for the rare small comment from one to the other. Luffy didn't know if it was because there was simply nothing to say, they were ignoring each other, or it was for his sake, but he did know that even though he typically dreaded it whenever his granddad appeared on leave from the marines, today he was completely thankful that he had showed.

"Thanks jii-chan." Luffy mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

Garp only smiled in response. After all, what wouldn't he have done for his family?

* * *

 **The ending was kinda . . . horrible of me I would say.**

 **God, the whole Whitebeard war I was literally almost screaming at the screen, "Get your shit together, Garp!"**

 **Nonetheless, I actually really like Garp's character and what he embodies in the story. Family or ambition is a big part of One Piece and that is a huge part of Garp's purpose I believe. I also wish that he and Luffy would have some more scenes together . . . :_(**

 **Probs only me, but it doesn't matter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, favorite, yell at me for updates on different stories, or whatever.**


End file.
